Typically, for a plumbing fixture (e.g., a faucet, a tub spout, a shower head), a valve body conveys water flowing from a main water source to a desired destination (e.g., a sink, a tub, a basin). The valve body generally has two water inlet passages through which cold water and hot water from the main water source can respectively flow. The valve body also has a water outlet passage through which the cold water, the hot water or a mixture of the cold and hot water can be discharged to an outlet portion of the plumbing fixture (e.g., a spout).
In a one-handle version of the valve body, the valve body has a cavity for receiving a valve cartridge which allows a user to control the flow rate and the temperature of the water flowing through the water inlet passages to the water outlet passage using a single valve actuating mechanism.
In a two-handle version of the valve body, the valve body has two cavities for receiving a first valve cartridge and a second valve cartridge, respectively. The first valve cartridge allows the user to control the flow rate of the cold water flowing through the water inlet passage carrying the cold water using a first valve actuating mechanism. Similarly, the second valve cartridge allows the user to control the flow rate of the hot water flowing through the water inlet passage carrying the hot water using a second valve actuating mechanism. The first valve cartridge and the second valve cartridge function independently of one another. Accordingly, the user can cause only the cold water, only the hot water or a mixture of the cold water and the hot water to be discharged through the water outlet passage of the valve body by using the first valve actuating mechanism, the second valve actuating mechanism or both the first and second valve actuating mechanisms, respectively.
One type of valve cartridge is a structural assembly including a housing in which a pair of disks, plates or the like is disposed. The disks are generally made of a hard material (e.g., ceramic or metal). One of the disks (i.e., a fixed disk) is fixed with respect to the housing. The other disk (i.e., a movable disk) is disposed above the fixed disk and is movable with respect to the fixed disk. The valve cartridge includes the actuating mechanism that is directly or indirectly connected at one end to the movable disk. Another end of the actuating mechanism extends through an opening in the housing for manipulation by the user. The end of the actuating mechanism extending through the opening in the housing can be connected to a handle, knob or the like to assist the user in operating the valve cartridge.
In a one-handle version of this type of valve cartridge for use in the one-handle version of the valve body, the fixed disk includes two inlet openings (i.e., a cold water inlet opening and a hot water inlet opening) that substantially align with the water inlet passages of the valve body when the valve cartridge is installed in the valve body. Furthermore, the fixed disk includes an outlet opening that substantially aligns with the water outlet passage of the valve body when the valve cartridge is installed in the valve body. The actuating mechanism is connected to the movable disk via a coupling. The actuating mechanism can be pivoted to cause translational movement of the movable disk. The actuating mechanism can be rotated to cause angular movement of the movable disk.
In this manner, the movable disk can assume different positions with respect to the fixed disk. In particular, pivoting of the actuating mechanism changes the flow rate of the water from zero to a maximum flow rate, whereas rotation of the actuating mechanism varies the temperature of the water. Accordingly, a one-handle actuating mechanism can control both the flow rate and the temperature of the water flowing through the valve cartridge.
In a two-handle version of this type of valve cartridge for use in the two-handle version of the valve body, the valve cartridge only controls the flow rate of either the cold water or the hot water. Thus, the valve cartridge includes a single inlet opening (i.e., either a cold water inlet opening or a hot water inlet opening) at a lower end of the housing that substantially aligns with a corresponding water inlet passage of the valve body when the valve cartridge is installed in the valve body. The valve cartridge also includes one or more outlet openings (e.g., in the side of the housing) that substantially align with a corresponding water outlet passage of the valve body when the valve cartridge is installed in the valve body.
In the two-handle valve cartridge, the fixed disk is disposed above the inlet opening in the housing and the movable disk is disposed above the fixed disk. The actuating mechanism is connected to the movable disk such that rotation of the actuating mechanism by the user causes the movable disk to rotate relative to the fixed disk. The fixed disk and the movable disk have apertures such that the movable disk rotates between a fully closed position where the movable disk completely blocks the apertures in the fixed disk and a filly open position where the apertures in both disks are fully aligned.
By installing a pair of the two-handle valve cartridges in the two-handle version of the valve body, a user can separately control the flow rate (i.e., from zero to a maximum value) of both the cold water and the hot water. The user can vary the temperature of the water being discharged through the water outlet passage of the valve body by varying the flow rate of the cold water or the hot water which, in turn, varies the proportion of the cold water to the hot water in the mixture to achieve varying degrees of warm water.
For both the one-handle and two-handle versions of the valve cartridge, the physical dimensions (i.e., the size) of the valve cartridge and the maximum flow rate of the valve cartridge are important, related characteristics of the valve cartridge. A volume of the valve cartridge is one measurement of the size of the valve cartridge. The physical dimensions of the valve cartridge can be measured in millimeters (mm), inches (in), etc. The maximum flow rate of the valve cartridge can be measured in gallons per minute (GPM) of flow at a given pressure. In general, increasing the size of the valve cartridge facilitates increasing a maximum flow rate of the valve cartridge. Conversely, decreasing the size of the valve cartridge makes it difficult to increase the maximum flow rate of the valve cartridge.
Increasing the maximum flow rate of the valve cartridge is desirable. Increasing the size of the valve cartridge, however, has several drawbacks. For example, since more material is needed to produce each cartridge, overall cost of the cartridge is likely to increase. Additionally, a larger valve body will be needed to accommodate the larger valve cartridge, which will further increase costs. Increasing the size of the valve cartridge and, consequently, the valve body, also limits the design options for the plumbing fixture in which the valve cartridge is to be used.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a valve cartridge having an improved flow rate relative to the size (e.g., the volume) of the valve cartridge.